1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power tool accessories and, in particular, to a rotary tool for repairing dents in sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobile body work, dents in sheet metal body panels are repaired manually by using a heavy knocker bar. This method requires considerable personal skill and involves personal judgement as to the placement and force applied to the knocker bar. Some dents, for example, a dent located in a door panel, can be reached only after the door panel has been disassembled. In other panel areas, the dented area can be reached by the knocker bar, but there is not sufficient room to manipulate the knocker bar properly to restore the original form of the sheet metal panel. The prior art methods require additional steps such as drilling holes, etc., which are not required by applicant's invention.